Episode 5210 (12 January 2016)
Synopsis Kat is affronted after being accused of Charlie’s death. Belinda asks Kat what she was shouting at Charlie about. Alfie tries to step in and stop them arguing but Belinda’s words are cutting. Belinda cries and reminisces about Charlie’s time in Lanzarote, without Kat and her drama. Kat goes to attack Mo about the past but Belinda stands to leave. Kat is left numb. She asks Alfie to wake Stacey but there’s no reply. Kat wishes she stayed in Spain and Alfie comforts her. Kat tells Alfie about Sister Ruth’s visit and that she has a son that she didn’t know about. She explains that Mo knew. Kat is convinced that the lottery money was cursed and no matter how hard she tries to leave Harry in her past he keeps getting to her. Alfie holds her. Kat fears death and her children hating her. Alfie decides that it’s time to tell her about the tumour on his brain. He tells her that it’s benign and that he isn’t in pain. He admits that he knew before they left for Spain. She grips on to him hard making him promise never to leave her. Martin sits with Stacey in their bedroom as she scribbles on a notepad a plan to keep the devil away. Martin asks her to promise that she won’t go on the roof again. She agrees, unless God tells her to. Alfie lets Martin know that Belinda has arrived and Kat needs Stacey’s support but Martin tells him she’s asleep. Nancy and Tamwar discuss Stacey’s frame of mind as they collect glasses in the Vic. Tamwar finds the baby bag and phone left by Kyle. Martin receives a call from Nancy about Stacey’s belongings whilst Stacey is busy with Arthur. He goes to collect them from the Vic and Nancy refuses to them hand over until he explains what’s wrong with Stacey. Martin says she wanted to be closer to Bradley. He goes to leave with the bag and Carmel asks if everything’s ok. Martin snaps at her wishing everyone would leave them alone. Alfie knocks on the door to Stacey’s room and she freezes with fear. Martin returns and Alfie asks if he’s ok and Martin admits he feels out of his depth. Alfie reassures him that he can be a support for Stacey. Martin enters the bedroom to find a petrified Stacey who asks him not to leave her again. Phil returns home and Jay is waiting for him. The hospital rang and Sharon has rushed to see Dennis. Jay is meant to be going bowling with Jay and Abi and warns Phil that Sharon looked scared. Phil arrives to find Sharon with Dennis who is awake. She tells him that he has caught an MRSA infection as his wound is infected but he will be ok. They step outside to talk and she tells him how worried she was. She tells Phil that she needs him and will never forgive Ian. When they return home she thanks him and Phil decides to tell her the truth about who was driving the car Christmas day… Carmel finds Kush sat alone in the Square. He tells her about Stacey. Carmel tells him to be honest with Shabnam. In 29B Shabnam asks after Stacey. When she finds out about the roof she gets up to go and see her, explaining that’s where Bradley died. Kush tells her to stay and talk about how they can move on together. He describes what happened between him and Stacey. Shabnam questions him on the details of that night. Shabnam asks if he loves Stacey but he makes it clear that she is the one he loves. Whilst say on her bed, Shabnam gets out Zaair’s box of memories and holds his blanket. Kush tries to assure her that he has no feelings for Stacey or Arthur but Shabnam knows he has feelings for his son. Kush explains that he has wanted her from the minute he almost ran her over on the market. He says Arthur is Martin’s but Shabnam shuts this down. She busies herself in the kitchen and Kush suggests they move away from the Square. Shabnam points out that she cannot give him a son and they would resent each other. Kush begs her not to leave him. She goes to pack her bags. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes